Undeserved
by Viviullu
Summary: Despite all the damage Lucas has done, Skye is willing to try to win him over and finally be at peace with Terra Nova. Will Taylor forgive him? Will Lucas trust Skye again? Can Skye help Lucas and resist loving him? Lucket!
1. Search

A/N: yes yes I know, another lucket but I can't help it. It's all I think about these days. I'm a recent fan so if I make reference to something that didn't happen, plz lemme know.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, wish I did but don't.

On a windy rainy night in the jungle, the trees are such a tumble of leave swaying back and forth, that the sound of thousands of heavy droplets landing everywhere could made such a deafening sound that could easily be driven mad. Most living creatures were in their burrows and shelters. But not all, predators took advantage of wind and rain, to hide their scent, so that they could roam freely where they could not before, hunting for game they could not catch otherwise. It was a dangerous night for wanderers.

With the rain crashing down on her face, mud caking up to her knees where she fell, Skye knew this fact better than most at that moment. But it only added more urgency to the reason she was running through the forest. Pushing giant leaf and branch away as she stumbled down a path she was knew well.

_There. _

_There is where he would be IF he lived. _

As she pushed one last branch out her way, Skye Tate stepped into the area she had been looking for. She dropped her hands to her knees and stopped to catch her breath, her eyes frantically darted around looking for any sign of his presence there. The underbrush of this area had been patted down by the feet of those who had once resided there. Any bush that grew at the base of the taller trees had been cut away, to avoid the gathering of insects. Far above, concealed in the foliage of the trees, was a network of tree houses connected by suspended bridges and pulleys.

Abandoned, they all were, and had been since the Sixers left when they realized the soldier that had been banished was in reality a spy.

Skye noticed the rope ladder that had usually been tightened securely high above, was now been clumsily left unravelled, touching the ground.

Skye rushed up the ladder and took hold of the swaying object. She examined the rungs for any signs of blood or mud print. The rain made it difficult to tell, but... no. Skye knew, she just knew, that he had not made it yet.

_Where if not here? He would have come here, it was the closest shelter _

She dropped the ladder and ran a shaking hand across her face.

_Where? _Her mind screamed.

The brunette turned to face the direction that... IT happened. She knew she needed to go. If he was anywhere he would have fallen along the way, so there she ran. The trek was dangerous for sure, full of steep ravines and thorny trees, but she had to find him.

Her legs burned, her lungs hurts her eyes stung from the constant raindrops. She had to find him tonight, if his wounds didn't finish him, then the cold rain and dinosaurs would.

A whizzing thorn struck her cheek drawing blood, she yelped from the pain but stayed her course. Then her foot struck something solid, it caught her off guard and she fell to the ground. HARD. The fall jarred her brain and smash her teeth into each other.

Only after the short daze did she realize what it was she tripped on.

Skye's eyes adjusted in the darkness, trying to distinguish a figure from the leaves it lay among. A man, lay curled on the cold wet ground, with a trembling hand Skye reached to turn him over and see his face. Limply his head rolled facing her. Eyes closed, nose broken, blood cake on his unshaven face. Skye knew instantly that she had found him.

_Lucas._

_A/N: Yay finished boy was this bit time-consuming, i wanted to get this part over with but didn't want to rush it too much, tell me how i did_

_Review! _


	2. Awaken

A/N: hope you liked the last chapter, I know avoid to reveal Lucas' identity was silly cuz everyone knows it's him, that's probably why most people are reading this. Heck! That sure is why im writing this! Cuz im a huuge Lucas fan, but no fanfiction has come up with a storyline that has satisfied me yet, so im writing my own. Ha!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, wish I did but don't.

When Lucas awoke, he felt blissfully warm. He could hear the comforting sound of a crackling fire nearby. His face was pressed against something soft furry and warm, it felt like he was completely wrapped in it. And… there was something else. His arms… felt like they were wrapped around someone emanating warmth. Lucas gently opened his eyes, and was surprised to see he was holding a lithe figured girl, her back turn to him shoulders gently rising and falling with each breath. Then he noticed the brunette's bare shoulders, and it dawned on him that… she didn't appear to be wearing any… clothes. Neither was he for that matter.

_What? Who…?_

Thoroughly perplexed Lucas sat up, supporting himself on his elbows to better see who this mystery brunette was that he found himself … with.

Careful not to stir her, he slowly leaned over to see the girls face. He strained his neck to glimpse her face, but to no avail. Irritated he lay back down. Where was he? His eyes swept over the room, he appeared to be in Mira's room, back when she still lived at this base. She kept animal and dinosaur skins up on the wall. She must have used them to insulate or camouflage her cabin. Lucas noticed two skins were missing, cocking an eyebrow he glanced down to observed the furry skins he lay on' and under. He supposed he was lying on top the skins that were a part of the wall. One was used as a mattress, while the other as a blanket.

Unexpectedly the girl in his arms moaned, stirred and sleepily turned around, facing him. At seeing her face, an intense heat instantly travelled to his cheeks and his heart skipped at the realization of who she was.

_Skye!_

He must have dreaming. No other explanation was possible, either that or he was dying and hallucinating. There was no way she could be here, she betrayed him today, she** shot** him, and if he hadn't crawled away he was sure she would have finished the job.

Then how come she was here, lying in his arms, in his bed, just like he dreamed so many times before. A flash of pain in his chest drew him back to reality. He glanced down to look at his chest where he had been shot. One bullet seemed to have flown through his should because the flesh there had sort of gauzed over, begun to grow in web-like manner over the wound. Suggesting membrane reconstructive spray had been used.

The other wound, the one where he knew the bullet had lodged, had eight clean stiches across it' the skin there also healing in a web-like fashion. Lucas turned his head to look about the room. Not too far from his head on the hardwood floor, lay an open packsack, its contents strewn across the floor. Several items he could recognize from his angle. Membrane reconstructive spray, bandages, matches, knifelike tweezers covered in blood, what looked like a bullet not too far from that. Lucas concluded that she must have removed the bullet lodged in his chest, stitched it, and then sprayed it.

He also notices his shirt, wet, torn and bloodied lying on the ground by the fire, along with the rest of his clothes and Skye's. He took note of the thundering rain in the night outside and the chilliness of the air. Skye's cold wet hair was strewn across his arms, her limp hand laying near her face bore what seemed like rope burns, and a sudden shiver on her part made Lucas realize the measures she's taken to save his life and hers.

She had come for him.

A lump formed in Lucas throat as he struggled to keep that thought from affecting him emotionally. He was so torn between hate and love at that moment that he knew not what or where he would go from here. None of it made sense.

Skye returned and saved his life, that fit nowhere in the equation of his dealings with the enemy. She had so continuously broken the fine line between ally and enemy that he was at a complete loss to where she stood now. She truly fascinated him.

Lucas had so many questions, ideas, suspicions and theories floating around his head, but as he watched her peaceful sleeping form, eyes set in a slight frown, mouth open slightly, Lucas knew he could make it wait until morning.

For now he would enjoy this night, the night when Sky lay in his arms.

A/N: So how was it? Did I get any facts wrong? Does Lucas seem like himself? Was it sorta fluffy like I hope I made it? Is it coming along too slow? I don't wanna rush it.


	3. Why?

A/N: Howdy, im hoping you liked the last bit

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, wish I did but don't.

* * *

The gentle sunlight settling on her cheek is what drew Skye from her slumber that morning. Her blue eyes blinked open as she brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of them. She hadn't quite realized yet where she was, at first she wondered at her surroundings, an unfamiliar ceiling of skins and branches stood above her, the musty smell of the skin she lay on made her nose wrinkle. Only once she glanced beside her and took in the cooled fire and the clothes strewn across the floor beside it did the memories of the night before come flooding back.

The rain, finding Lucas' cold still body in the mud, dragging him back to the camp. Using the rope levee system to bring him up to the tree house. Skye looked down to the scabbing rope burns on her palms and fingers. He was so heavy, what made it worse was the fact that the ropes were so slippery from the rain and mud that it burned her hands all throughout the agonizing pull to the top. At least she did pull him up, lord knows how though. Once she brought him up she started a fire, then….

Skye's cheeks reddened at what she had to do next.

_It's not like I had a choice!_ She reasoned

She had to treat his wounds and there was no way he could get warm with his clothes all wet. The furs helped to keep him warm, and she only resorted to stripping down because even the fire didn't help get her warm. And when she checked his temperature he felt so cold…

Skye still blushed when she remembered lying next to him, she figured since he was unconscious it's not like he'd ever know she was there. Maybe she could sneek out from under the covers now and get dressed. Slowly and silently she turned her head to face Lucas. But he wasn't there, gone. Totally gone. With a start Skye sat up, holding the fur to her chest, and checked the clothes on the floor, trying the see if they were still on the ground. To her surprise, they were. All of his clothes and hers were still plastered to the hardwood floor where she had left them.

_Is he wandering around naked?_ She thought

"Oh crud." She muttered to herself as she rose to her feet. She managed to put her underwear back on, her pants and tank top despite the fact that they were still mostly wet and cold. Skye cringed at the cold and immediately goose bumps raised on her skin.

Gingerly she stepped outside the hut and glanced around at the other huts to see if he were there. Nope. He was nowhere in sight. Sort of relieved but still worried Skye sighed in frustration and rubbed her forehead. How many times was she going to have to look for him.

_At least spotting a naked man in the jungle is easier than a fully clothed one_. She mused and began to make her way down in search of Lucas.

* * *

Snapping twigs and rustling leaves could be heard as Skye wandered the jungle looking for the tall green eyed man.

"Lucas!" She called over and over without reply. The stream was the last placed she hadn't checked, Skye didn't really know where it was but she knew it had to have been close. The Sixers wouldn't have based here if there wasn't any running water nearby.

Then, the sound caught her ear, the sound of rustling water. With a quickened step she headed for the sound, and before she knew it she was standing on the bank of the stream.

"Hey, Lucas!" She called walking upstream keeping an eye opened in case he was in the water. She had spent quite a few minutes walking before she saw him. He was crouched over, on a rock ledge not too far.

Relieved she began to run toward him. "Lucas!" She called, but he didn't budge, almost as if he couldn't hear her. As she approached she saw he wore his undershorts, thank god, and his wet hair suggested he's been swimming not too long earlier, probably he's been washing the mud and blood off from the night before.

Presently he was holding a small stone in his hand and it seemed that he had been scribbling something on the rock ledge but stopped in mid-thought. His curved back was covered in yellowish green bruises, and the ragged blue marks on his ribs indicated that some might have been broken.

Yet, even as she met him he didn't move, he just kept staring into space in that steady hard way of his. Only when Skye knelt by him and touched his arm gently, uttering his name did he finally turn to look at her.

His anguished green eyes searched hers. Skye felt her heart beat quicken, Lucas' lips parted as if he were to speak but he uttered no sound.

"Hey," She whispered soothingly "Are you ok?"

His eye twitched and he turned his face away from her. Skye followed his gaze as he looked to his hand holding the stone he used to scribble. With a chocked sound from his throat stone fell from his hand.

"Theres nothing-" He muttered. Skye frowned, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"I can't-" Lucas struggled to keep his voice from breaking. With in angry roar he slammed his fists against the ground. Skye winced, quite aware of the damage he was causing to himself.

Angrily he turned towards her, fear gripping her heart she stood and backed away from his trembling form.

"Everything," he growled "Is gone. My lifes work is all for nothing! The gate's destroyed! I gave everything EVERYTHING to this! And now-" His voice cracked, his angry features becoming those of sorrow.

"Nothing comes to me," He ended in a whisper. Dropping his gaze and turning toward the unfinished graph scribbled on the rock. Skye wasn't quite sure what he was referring to, perhaps that now the gate was destroyed he had nothing left to work for and therefore couldn't.

Warily she stepped towards him and raised a hand to his cheek. He leaned into her hand and stepped towards her, and affectionately brought his hand to the back of her neck. Skye felt herself becoming light headed, trying hard to focus on what he was saying rather than how he was making her feel right at that moment.

"Of what good am I now" He asked her, his olive eyes imploring her for an answer. "What purpose do I have now?"

Skye was at a loss for words, and in her silence Lucas drew her into an embrace and silently cried into her shoulder.

"I've lost."Lucas muttered angrily. "He's beaten me."

"No," Sky replied firmly, pulling away from him enough to see his face. "Taylor didn't beat you Lucas."

Lucas brow twitched in confusion at her words.

" I beat you."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? A little bit confusing? Sometimes I don't really explain what im getting at. I can't tell you how many times I reread thes to make sure my thoughts come across right. Plz review and let me know!


	4. Angel or Devil

A/N: yes yes I know, another lucket but I can't help it. It's all I think about these days. I'm a recent fan so if I make reference to something that didn't happen, plz lemme know.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, wish I did but don't.

Everyone at some point in their life, have to choose between something they desire, and something they know is good for them. And when one reaches this cross road, a decision has to be made.

Sky could not decide.

As she sat by the tiny fire roasting softball sized nuts Lucas collected, Skye has a battle waging war inside her.

Lucas was a monster, she's seen the atrocities he'd been responsible for, the deaths he'd caused. She knew he shot Wash without flinching, tortured Jim Shannon without remorse, smashed her own head against the hood of a rover, and she watched him as he stabbed his own father. She should fear him hate him for what he'd done, and finished what she had started the day before. But she could not.

Instead, she came back for him, and here she was nurturing him back to health.

Why? Why did I?

She knew there was a whole other side to him. She has known him to be kind and gentle. When he touched her hand and stroked it ever so gently. When he's cupped her face and stared into her eyes with so much affection. That time she was in his tent, his kiss on her cheek and been so tender. And she could have sworn he had his arms around her the night before…Skye's body trembled despite her proximity to the flames. Lucas had gone to the Sixer bas to retrieve their things.

Sky knew the physicist was capable of feelings other than anger and hate. That is why she had been able to fool him so many times before; she was the only one he let in.

The rustling of the bushes up ahead broke into Skye's thoughts. Not too far off she could see him approaching. Her back-sac was slung over his shoulder, as his bare broad shoulders gleamed with sweat from the morning heat.

Skye tried not to look at him and began to turn the nuts over with her knife attempting to be too absorbed in what she was doing to notice his arrival.

When he entered the little clearing he right away put down their clothes and bag, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He tugged at the belt of his cargo pants, obviously uncomfortable at how damp they were. After eyeing the perimeter he stared down at the blue eyed girl, and couldn't help but smirk at how hyper focused she was on the roasting of Acashua tree nuts he'd found. He decided to toy with her.

"Make sure they're roasted thoroughly, or the larvae living in them will stay in your gut and grow there."

Horrified Skye wrinkled her nose in disgust and dropped the knife she was holding.

"That's disgusting!" She yelled. Lucas roared in laughter and after a few moments Skye realized that he was _joking_, actually joking. Pleasantly surprised she mock pouted.

"Don't laugh at me!" She defended, grabbing the nearest thing she could, her water canteen' and threw it at him. He deftly caught it and poured its contents over his head. Skye watched as the water cascading down the bruised muscles of his arms and chest, but quickly averted her eyes as he turned to look at her. She again tried to ignore his gaze on her.

"Bucket," He uttered softly.

"Hmm?" She hummed meeting his gaze, trying to look as unaffected by him as she most definitely did **not** feel.

"The nuts have caught on fire." Lucas chirped.

With a yelp, Skye jumped and attempted to pat the fire out the nuts she was so _focused_ on roasting.

With a chuckle Lucas stepped over taking the knife from her. "I'll finish this, you seem distracted."

At his words Skye cheeks burned bright red and she turned away from him, standing up.

"You're right, I have a lot on my mind." She cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck. She noticed their bundle damp muddied clothes and picked them up. "Um, I'm going to go wash these in the stream." She announced, giving Lucas a close mouthed smile. He glanced up briefly, sawing away at the shell of the nuts, and nodded.

Once sky had finished washing the clothes, including her muddied pants she'd been wearing, she'd laid each piece on the rock ledge to dry in the hot sun of the day. She was sure it wouldn't take long for them to dry, and hour tops. Now, the question was, would Lucas come this way in under an hour.

Tired from the heat of the morning and the night before Skye, took off her tank top, now left in her yellow bra and blue panties, and dove into the water. Feeling the cool rolling waves on her skin, she tread water for a while and contemplated what her options were.

How would she explain her absence to Taylor? What would happen to Lucas now? Would he head to the Badlands with the Sixers and the remaining ones of his troops? What could she do to change his mind? Was there anyway she could halt him in his murderous pursuits, and live at Peace with Terra Nova. She didn't think Taylor would ever allow him in, and everyone else there pretty despised Lucas. With this last thought she ducked under the surface on the water and stay still for a while letting the slow current carry her.

Just was she kicked to resurface he foot brushed against something slithering by her foot. Suddenly aware that there very well could be something living in these waters, Skye frantically swim for the bank. When she reached the ricked ledge she scrambled onto it and looked back at the stream for any sort of prehistoric flesh eating fish, but didn't see anything. Panting from fright and the frantic swimming Sky lay down on the rock next to the clothes, relieved her folly for diving in strange waters came to no harm. After deciding to dry in the sun, the brunette heard Lucas' steps as he approached. Momentarily self-conscious of her practically naked state, Sky folders hers mars in front of her as Lucas come lay next to her, propped up on his elbow.

"Oh, please," He said, "Don't feel shy on my account." Even though Sky kept her eyes closed she could hear his smile in his voice. She felt his lean close to her ear, his stubbled chin tugging at her hair ad his lips approached her ear.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." He whispered, calling to both their minds, the state they were in the night before. Earning himself a smack in the chest from her fisted hand.

"Shut up!" She growled. "I had no choice! We both would've frozen to death if I hadn't done that."

Lucas smiled and closed his hand around her balled fist, holding to his chest. "You don't have to explain anything, I can't vouch for what I'd do if I found you unconscious." He said, jokingly with that look is his eye that made Skye turn her gaze away and pull her hand from his grasp.

Unfazed, he gently brushed a stay strand behind her ear. He did it so tenderly that an unexpected waving of emotion caused her heart to skip. This man was just so confusing.

"Oh Bucket," Lucas sighed with a tone in his voice Skye hadn't heard before, she met his sorrowful eyes with her confused ones.

"Hmm?"

"You are like angel, and the devil." He whispered. Skye stared at him, taking in his handsome battered features. The cut on his brow had cauterized, and the split in his lip had scabbed, but his eyes were warm and the stubble on his chin made his face tempting to touch.

"That's funny," Skye whispered back. "I was just thinking the same about you."

A/N: Tadah! Finished! Finally! And get this, I had to write it twice, I finished it about 2:30 but forgot to hit save, and lost all of it! It's not as good the second time around, so if it's less quality than usual, that'll be the reason.

Please review! Your comments inspire me to keep going (im not kidding)


	5. Distraction

A/N: Howdy sorry for the delay of updates been kinda sick lately.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't

* * *

After laying on the rock ledge until all their things dried, Lucas and Skye ate their half burnt, half roasted nuts and packed. They needed to keep a move on, lest their scent be picked up by preying lizards.

Along the way Skye brought Lucas up to date, notifying him that not only the portal was destroyed but Hope Plaza as well, ending any hope of contact to the future. Skye watched Lucas' reaction closely to see how this affected him. But if it bothered him at all he hid it well.

When he asked about his troops in Terra Nova he wasn't surprised to learn that they'd all left to the Badlands.

"Then I'll head there as well. If there's another facture then I'll be able to isolate it. I can't really build a portal, but I can at least work at accessing it." Lucas stated, eyes trained on the way ahead of him.

"Whoa, what?" Eyes widening at his statement Skye threw her hands in front of him to get him to slow down and look at her. Irritated Lucas stopped walking and looked down at her giving her his attention. "Listen Lucas, I didn't come back here to find and save you, just so you could continue this war that will only end up with more people dying needlessly."

"The war will continue anyway Bucket," Lucas said bluntly, completely disregarding what she said.

Frustrated Skye glared at him "Maybe, but you don't have to be a part of it." Skye said stepping in front of him trying to catch his gaze as it stared off into the trees, showing his irritation.

"I will be part of it, now Bucket, you're in my way." Lucas commanded, brushing Skye off to the side. Undeterred she quickened her step alongside him.

"Look, since I'm the only reason you're standing here right now, I deserve a say in what you are going to do!"

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks, and whirled around, looking at Skye with the same rage he had the day before after the first bullet she let go tore through his shoulder.

"You shot me, almost killed me. Coming back was only atonement for what you'd done. To ease your own weak conscience." Lucas spat. With that he stormed off, and Skye knew that unless she forced him there was no way he'd listen to her.

Pulling a concealed sonic rifle from her pack, she aimed it at him. Lucas heard the cocking of the gun even before Skye said a word.

"Don't you take another step." Skye threatened.

"Oh, really?" Lucas uttered, turning toward her, his face unreadable and coldly still. Skye knew that face well. It was the seemingly composed face of a dangerous Lucas, the same one that smashed her face in the hood of the rover. Skye tried gulped down her fear, trying to play the game the same way he did and make her face unreadable, she couldn't let him see how much he frightened her at that moment.

Sizing her up, hands out in an attempt to sooth her, a smirk forming on his face, Lucas stepped towards her ever so slowly.

Trying to look as tough as she could Skye kept the gun steady, even as Lucas' approaching steps brought his chest against the barrel of the sonic, digging into his skin once he'd reached an arm's length of her.

"I'm not kidding, I've shot you before, I'm not afraid to do it again if I have to." Skye warned, her voice remaining steady, but her body failed her as it trembled and moved back every time he stepped forward, the gun still pressed into his chest.

At her statement, Lucas' eyebrow raised towards his hairline "Really? After shooting me and saving me yesterday, you'll go through all that trouble again. I'm not so sure about that." He reasoned, continuing to moving towards her.

With one last step backward Skye, felt her back come in contact with….bark?

_Crap._

An immediate panicked feeing, rose up within her like bile would before being sick. In a matter of moment Lucas was onto her, pinning her body against the tree with his own, the heat radiating from his form was sickening and exhilarating all at once. As Skye looked up into his eyes, his arm rested on the tree next to her head, a gesture emanating his strength, another move showing her trapped here in his power, making her feel all the more weak and vulnerable.

Yet Lucas could still see some trace of resoluteness in her eyes, a power in her determined to keep him from going to the Badlands. That and the fact that the barrel of her gun still bit into his skin was all that was keeping him from dominating the situation. He had to get it out of her hand.

_Somehow._ He mused taking in her features, the green bruise on her temple was covered in beads of sweat. Her jaw was clenched yet lips slightly apart and she stared at him with wide blue eyes, wide dilated blue eyes. _This_ he could use to his advantage

"You're bluffing." He concluded in a husky voice, leaning his face down dangerously close to hers his green eyes peering so intensely into hers it prevented her from looking anywhere else. With a small whimper escaping her lips, Skye put a hand on his chest, making a feeble attempt at pushing him away.

Her hand met with the solidness of his chest, so unmoving and firm under her fingers. Skye was sort of surprised at how strong he was, he was so different from her own small figure, weak in comparison. Her heart rate quickened, and a redness crept into her cheeks. Skye felt him smile at her actions, smug and sure, making Skye wonder if he knew exactly the effect he was having on her.

"It is cute to see you try." He said in an unbelievably soft voice, confused at the softness and threatening manner her was treating her. Skye watched his lips as they moved, and felt majorly tempted to see what it would feel like to kiss him. Dismissing the thought as ludicrous, Skye raised her eyes to meet his, and was pleasantly surprised to catch him glancing at her lips. Skye noticed his eyes were quite dilated, calling to mind what she'd learned in school about what dilated pupils could mean.

Arousal.

Then in a swift quick motion without tearing his eyes from her, Lucas grabbed the sonic from her grip and in one fluid motion flipped it on to the ground.

Skye stared open mouth from her hand to the sonic. Lucas stared down at her with a smug smirk, "Oops, I guess you were distracted."

_So that, THAT was his purpose, to catch me off guard and disarm me, _Skye thought angrily. _Well, two can play that game._

Returning her gaze to the physicist, Skye composed herself, and let her now free hand rest next to the other, just over his heart. Skye could tell this affected him as his eyes moved from her hands to her face, trying to determine why she seemed so unfazed by her now being disarmed. Her eyes fluttered and her head leaned towards his, lips slightly parted.

_Was she going to kiss him?_ Lucas' mind practically blew at the thought.

With no more encouragement needed, Lucas closed the distance between them, his hands gently cupping her face in what began as a chaste kiss. . The feeling was electrifying, Lucas' heart battered in his chest, his intelligent mind absolutely not able to comprehend this unexpected demonstration of emotion. Before long Lucas felt her tongue brush his bottom lip, begging for entrance, of which he granted immediately. Skye's arms wrapped around his neck and ran her fingernails through his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp. That drove him wild, Lucas buried one hand in her hair, pressing her face against his, the other roamed her back enjoying the feel of her. After exploring her wetness Lucas broke for air, as he did so Skye gently caught his tongue between her lips, earning a moan from him.

"Lucas," Skye uttered breathlessly, the very sound of her saying his name that way made him want more.

"Hmm?" he replied as she unwrapped her arms from his neck, cupping his cheek in one hand, the other resting on his chest. She kissed him again, with such forced he had to step back to keep his balance, and he would have, if her hand on his chest hadn't shoved him backward causing him to fall backward and hit the ground. HARD. It knocked to wind out of him, he rolled onto his belly over to get up but was just too disoriented to get up.

Fanning her face from all the "excitement", Skye quickly dug a zip tie out of her pocket and tied his hands behind his back quite effortlessly. Lucas merely stared at her, as she finished and stood up, and retrieved her sonic from the jungle floor, putting it back in its holster.

"Oops," Skye smiled at him in a breathless voice. "I guess you were distracted."

* * *

A/N: Whew! done finally! Next we'll be delving into the morals that guide Lucas, what a twisty trip that'll be!

Please review! It's my motivation!


End file.
